brainoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Freeplay
This mode is designed for a maximum number of 12 players, set in a vast, randomly generated map referred to as the Conflict Area. Unlike in other modes, weapons and ammunition are found through exploration. Players only have one life, akin to the battle royale style of gameplay, although one has the option to invite a partner via Steam. Players have 200 max health, instead of the usual 100. A survival element is also present, the player has hunger and thirst meters, and falls of more than two character's heights (less if unlucky) will cause bone fractures and bleeding. Gunshot wounds will also cause bleeding. Each of these is can be cured with different items: Food and water for hunger and thirst, food and medkits heal, splints and medkits treat fractures, and bandages staunch bleeding. People who manage to escape from the conflict zone are awarded with 1000 rubles. The possibility to leave opens after taking a dog tag from a dead player, or when there are only two players left alive in the zone. Players leaving this way will retain any rubles or containers found throughout the map. Another feature of this game mode is the option to complete missions for various in-game rewards, usually additional rubles, experience or containers. Missions require players to bring certain items from the conflict area, such as specific weapons, ammunition or food items. The Free Game is divided into two large locations - the Forest and the Main map, between which there are transitions: gate and tunnel. 'The Main Map Locations' ---- Bunker * To enter the Bunker itself you need to find a flashdrive with the password. * Inside you can find food, rare weapons (commonly the RPG, RG-6, DVL-10 and SVD), bullets, Grenades (M67), and Claymores. * There is an elevator with a broken motor in a room above it. To fix it, you need to find three fuses. For the last one, enter a corridor, then into a room with parkour platforming. A fall will cause bleeding and bone fractures. To cross the platforming, just walk at normal speed off of the platforms. Afterwards, run and jump to the safe and take the third fuse. * After fixing and entering the elevator, there is a room with loot and a locked safe that contains 400 RU, a helmet, armored vests and a quest item called "Documents"* If you need advice for cracking safes, check out this [https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=1257900979 Guide. 1b.JPG|Building from the left of the bunker 2b.JPG|Bunker Entrance 3b.JPG| Building from the right of the bunker 4b.JPG|First part of the bunker 5b.JPG|Parkour part of the bunker 6b.JPG|Transition from Part one to parkour 7b.JPG|Parkour room with safe 8b.JPG|Room with the lift and most of the loot 9b.JPG|Safe cracking process ---- Apartments 5 floored building with apartments that can be looted. some rooms can be entered/exited through a window but there is a couple rooms that can only be accessed through the window and there is one locked room that needs a key to open. Under the building is a basement that sometimes has an exit. 1a.JPG|Left side of the Apartments 2a.JPG|Right side of the Apartments 3a.JPG|Inside staircase of the Apartments ---- Armored Vehicle (BTR) A Hill that has a Armored Vehicle (BTR). On the right to it there is a small building with container inside that has loot. On the left is just flat ground. BTR.JPG| BTR on the Hill ---- School A building build out of red bricks inside are some Containers with loot. It has two entrances. On the left is a Green Wagon. 1sc.JPG|Wagon on the left 2sc.JPG|School 3sc.JPG|Inside the school ---- Bridge 20180316110136 1.jpg ---- Fire Station 20180316113103 1.jpg 20180316112959 1.jpg 20180316113106 1.jpg ---- Garages 20180316113509_1.jpg 20180316113459_1.jpg ---- 'The Forest Map Locations' ---- Radio tower 20180502232950_1.jpg 20180502233031_1.jpg 20180502233123_1.jpg 20180502233133_1.jpg 20180502233145_1.jpg 20180502232953_1.jpg 20180502233035_1.jpg 20180502232959_1.jpg 20180502233005_1.jpg 20180502233009_1.jpg 20180502233016_1.jpg ---- Lab This location is important for the precursor quest. There is a single safe room inside, with a shelf containing trash (not junk, literal garbage.) This area is very dangerous: Most importantly, there are extremely dangerous NPCs in here. They are not listed on the competitor counter. 'They can be directly next to the door when you leave the safe room, and are generally armed with strong weapons like assault rifles. They can and will follow you out of the lab. Along with that, the tunnel after the safe room where enemies appear is also full of toxic waste, so if you don't have the hazmat suit or radiation resistance items (vodka and pills) equipped inside you will die very quickly. Hazmat suits can be obtained with the support helicopter, which is called with the flare gun. It will drop 3 crates. It will probably contain following itemsput this list here? There are way better places to put it. * AWP, M110, Zastava M76, AK 74, M4A1,SPAS-12 , M1897, Saiga-12 * Food and Water * The current most relevant items, two Hazmat suits * A Helmet and an Armored vest * M67 grenades and a Claymore Inside the Lab you can find a Fridge with Food and a locked safe with a bandage, two canned Food, two flashbangs, the Scout and 20 7,62 х 51mm bullets. 1tn.JPG|Left side of the outside part 2tn.JPG|Right side of the outside part 3tn.JPG|Room with the Fridge 4tn.JPG|Room with the Safe ---- Construction Stroyka1.png Stroyka2.png Stroyka3.png Stroyka4.png ---- Barn 20180316112214_1.jpg 20180316112647_1.jpg 20180316112704_1.jpg ---- CPR 20180315195835 1.jpg 20180315195840 1.jpg ---- Warehouse skladi123.png skladi1232.png skladi1233.png skladi1234.png ---- Forest Shelter podval123.png podval1232.png podval1233.png podval1234.png ---- 'Transitional Locations ---- Gate tunel1233.png tunel1232.png ---- Tunnel gates1232.png gates123.png tunel123.png Category:Freeplay Category:Game mechanics